Kagedino
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Kei tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Tobio bisa berfoto dengan pose yang cukup menggemaskan. / TsukiKage / Drabble / Enjoy!


**Kagedino**

 _Story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

* * *

Kei membuka kotak dvd yang baru dibeli Tobio tadi siang saat dia mengunjungi _department store_ bersama Shouyou. Pria berambut gelap itu membutuhkan sepatu olahraga baru katanya. Sayangnya Kei tidak bisa menemaninya berbelanja karena ia baru tiba di apartemen mereka setengah jam yang lalu. Di belakangnya terdengar grasak grusuk Tobio yang sedang menyiapkan dua gelas cokelat hangat untuk menemani malam mereka. Di luar sedang hujan, Kei tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan tawaran Tobio yang ingin menyuguhkan segelas cokelat hangat ketika ia pulang tadi. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat punggung Tobio yang berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur. Pupil coklat keemasannya lalu beralih pada kotak dvd di tangannya, melirik sekali lagi pada sosok wanita buruk rupa berambut panjang yang menjadi _cover_ dvd sebelum mendorong masuk kepingan dvd yang sudah diletakkan di _video player_.

"Kenapa pilih film horor?" Kei menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa begitu melihat Tobio datang dengan dua gelas yang mengepulkan asap.

"Ga ada yg menarik. Ini juga rekomendasi dari mbak-mbak yang jualan." Salah satu gelas di tangan Tobio sudah berpindah tangan ke pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau ga bisa tidur nanti malam." Kei menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, seringai tipis membentuk di bibirnya, "Tapi aku ga keberatan, sih. Aku siap jadi bantal guling _ou-sama_ malam ini," sambungnya dengan senyum mengejek.

Tobio langsung menghadiahi Kei tatapan _membunuh_ khasnya. "Diamlah! Filmnya udah mau mulai." Ia memilih tak mengacuhkan ucapan Kei yang terdengar penuh modus.

Sepuluh menit sudah berjalan sejak Kei memutar dvd yang dibeli Tobio. Sejujurnya ia tak menikmati film di hadapannya, ekspresi Tobio yang kadang terlihat menjengit karena film yang terputar di layar tv lebih menarik perhatiannya. Bisa dipastikan sejak dvd terputar, pusat perhatian Kei adalah pria di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya pun sudah berada di pinggang Tobio, mengeliminasi jarak mereka di sofa berlengan yang sebenarnya cukup luas untuk diduduki oleh dua pria dewasa. Tapi _toh_ Tobio tak merasa risih dengan tindakannya itu, jadi Kei yakin bahwa pria itu juga menginginkannya.

Selama beberapa menit selanjutnya ruang santai mereka hanya diisi oleh _backsound_ menyeramkan _a la_ film horor, dengan Tobio yang masih fokus pada film di hadapannya dan Kei yang menikmati reaksi tubuh Tobio yang sesekali berjengit setiap layar kaca di hadapannya menampilkan sosok wanita buruk rupa yang terlihat di _cover_ dvd tadi. Keadaan itu masih bertahan setidaknya sampai bunyi notifikasi di ponsel Kei menginterupsi.

"Kei, getarkan ponselmu!" Mata Tobio masih fokus menatap layar kaca tv-nya, tapi keningnya terlihat mengerut tak suka karena gangguan dari ponsel Kei.

Kei hanya bergumam tak jelas, sedikit menggerutu karena ia harus melepas tangannya dari pinggul Tobio untuk meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya lalu mengutak-atik ponsel, sedang yang lain mengambil gelas berisi cairan cokelat yang tadi sempat terlupakan, lalu mengarahkannya ke depan bibir.

Hinata Shouyou : _"Oi, Stingyshima, kau ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukan rajamu saat kami berbelanja tadi? #gigle"_

Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu membaca pesan singkat dari Shouyou.

Tsukishima Kei : _"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan selain berbelanja?"_

Balasan dari Shouyou tak langsung masuk. Ia sudah akan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ketika bunyi notifikasi kembali terdengar. Kei menyesap kembali cokelat yang tak lagi hangat di gelasnya sebelum membuka pesan dari Shouyou. Sedetik kemudian, Kei menyemburkan isi mulutnya dan terbahak, menarik perhatian orang di sampingnya yang tadi fokus menonton adegan anak kecil yang hendak membuka lemari yang bergerak secara misterius.

"Kau kenapa? Bagian mana dari film ini yang lucu, hah?" Wajah Tobio jelas terlihat kesal. Bukan hanya karena Kei yang mengganggu konsentrasinya, tapi juga karena jejak cairan cokelat yang mengotori permukaan satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu, hasil perbuatan Kei.

Kei belum bisa menjawab karena tawa yang masih meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kei sialan!"

"Maaf, maaf," Kei masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa _kram_ karena tiba-tiba tertawa lepas, "aku bukan menertawakan film itu, bodoh. tapi ini..." Ia lalu mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Tobio. "Jadi ini yang kaulakukan kalau sedang berbelanja dengan orang lain, huh? Kenapa tidak pernah bertingkah semanis ini saat bersamaku?" Kei bisa melihat mata Tobio membesar begitu melihat apa yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Wajah yang biasa terlihat serius itu tampak _shock_.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau ingin pakai tudung kepala lucu ini? Aku pasti akan membelikannya, _ou-sama_." Lalu Kei tertawa lagi. Ia kembali melihat potret Tobio yang baru saja dikirimkan Shouyou ke ponselnya. Di foto itu Tobio sedang memakai tudung berbentuk kepala T-rex, tampak begitu menggemaskan di mata Kei.

"Hinata sialan! Akan kuberi pelajaran si penghianat itu!"

Tobio tak memedulikan senyum miring Kei dan teriakannya saat ia melesat keluar apartemen dengan cepat, berniat mendobrak pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di atas apartemennya bersama Kei dan melakukan apapun untuk membuat penghuninya menyesal telah menyebarkan _aib_ nya pada Kei.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Thanks for reading ^-^

Mencoba membuat mereka fluff setelah dua fict sebelumnya _angsty tragedy_ hehe

Btw referensi fict ini bisa diliat di ig **kotachun** , dia nge- _redraw_ foto asli Kimura Tatsunari (artis hq sp yg meranin Tobio) yg lagi make tudung dino seperti yg dijabarin di fict ini ke bentuk *?* Kageyama Tobio.

Akhir kata, _any feedback_?

 _Sign_ ,

C.C

 **03072016**


End file.
